ProjectSummary/Abstract: Inordertoaddressthedeficitofpediatrician-scientists,weseeksupportfromtheNationalInstituteofAllergy andInfectiousDiseases(NIAID)fortheChildren?sNationalStimulatingAccesstoResearchinResidency (CNStARR)ProgramatChildren?sNationalHealthSystem(Children?sNational)inWashington,D.C.This mentoredprogramofresearchtrainingwillexpandourexistingcapacitytorecruitandretainoutstanding pediatricresidentswithdemonstratedpotentialandinterestinpursuingresearchcareersinthreespecific contentareasofinteresttotheNIAID:immunology,HIV/AIDS,andairwaydisease.Eachcontentareawas chosenonthebasisofthedepthandbreadthofourlocallyavailableandcommittedinvestigator/preceptors. TheCNStARRprogramwillprovideitsScholarswithboththedidacticcompetenciesandthetransformative mentoredexperiencesinbasic,clinical,orT0-T4translationalresearchtopreparethemassuccessful, independentpediatrician-scientists.Theultimategoalwillbetoacceleratethetransitionofparticipantsto subsequentcareerdevelopmentsupport,particularlythe?StimulatingAccesstoResearchandResidency TransitionSupport,?theplannedindividualK38mechanismfromtheNationalInstitutesofHealth(NIH),aswell asothermechanismssuchasT32andF32appointments,ourinstitutionalKL2andK12awards,orindividual K08andK23mentoredcareerdevelopmentawards.WeanticipatethatCNStARRScholarswilljointhefuture academicleadersinpediatricsanditssub-specialtyareasofrelevancetoNIAID.Ultimatelytheywilldirect researchteams,competesuccessfullyforgrantsupport,andaddsignificantlytoourunderstandingofthe etiologyandtreatmentofinfectiousdiseases(especiallyHIV/AIDS)andallergic/immunologicdisorders.